-EDICION: Entre el amor y el poder
by AndyOuji
Summary: (U.A) Bulma se acaba de mudar a la Capital del Oeste, tendrá una nueva rutina, conocerá nuevas personas.Y lo mas importante, sera nueva en la preparatoria, ¿Que hará cuando conoce a un muchacho del mismo carácter que ella? Claramente vivirá una gran aventura, pero... Todos los personajes de su pasado volverán,¿La harán pasar una mala experiencia?-EDICIÓN de Entre el amor y el poder
1. Chapter 1: El beso

_" **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

* * *

 _ **Primeramente… Hola lectores y lectoras, quiero aclarar que esta historia ya la había hecho antes, pero la borre porque tenía muchas faltas ortográficas y mala narración, me sorprendió que haya sido bien recibida. Espero sea igual, esta vez intentare hacerlo mejor, ya que fue mi primera historia.**_

 _ **Aclaro que como estoy editándolo, actualizare cuando tenga tiempo u.u Ya que estoy con una historia pendiente.**_

 _ **Importante:**_

 _ ***Vegeta: Tiene dieciocho años, perdió a sus padres en un incendio. Ahora lo único que le queda es a su primo Goku y a su hermano Tarble. Obligadamente se tuvo que ir a vivir con su tío adoptivo Frezeer, para después de un tiempo recibir la fortuna de su padre.**_

 _ ***Bulma: Tiene diecisiete años, heredera de Corporación Capsula. Se muda recientemente a la capital del Oeste, en esta historia ya término con su novio Yancha.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten su lectura.**_

* * *

Lo único que podía ver Bulma era las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la ventana del lujoso auto en el que iba. Le dolía saber que poco a poco se alejaba de su antiguo hogar, de sus antiguos compañeros, de su antigua rutina. Para ahora comenzar de cero.

Fue duro despedirse de todas sus amigas, lo peor fue que hace unos dos días su novio la había engañado. Sentía que no le podía ir peor…

Miro a su madre sin ánimos_ ¿Falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto.

La rubia se volteo a verla y le sonrió.

_No, falta poco. Quita esa carita, ¿Si?- pidió y luego le despeino tiernamente su cabello- Veras que harás nuevas amigas allá- ánimo.

Pasaron unos minutos y paro la lluvia. Luego de unos minutos más llegaron a la que ahora sería su casa, su hogar.

Al observar la gran mansión se dio cuenta de cuan diferente seria todo ahora, sin querer recordó todo lo que había vivido en su antigua casa, en su antiguo colegio…

_V-voy a elegir mi habitación- aviso deprimida.

_Si, ve linda- dijo su madre despreocupada.

Camino por la enorme casa y le gusto una habitación, lanzo la cápsula de su cama y las lágrimas cayeron por si solas. No había tenido tiempo de desahogarse sobre el tema de Yancha.

" _¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo te amaba! Y aun así…"_ , pensó abrazándose sus piernas.

Sin ánimos de nada que tan solo llorar, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente ya desahogada y con rabia, pues le dolió que él le haya engañado, se propuso no llorar más por él. Al fin y al cabo, no valía la pena, ella era Bulma Brief y era el, el que debía llorar por ella.

Des-encapsulo toda su ropa y acomodo rápidamente, (A su gusto) todo.

Tomo una refrescante ducha y se puso unos Shorts blancos con un top de color negro, se puso un chaleco del mismo color del shorts y se dio los últimos retoques.

Al bajar las escaleras, observo como su madre se había encargado de acomodar la cocina y la sala.

_Buenos días- saludo sentándose para desayunar.

" _¿Buenos días? En verdad no sé qué tienen de buenos"_ , pensó aun molesta de que se hayan mudado.

_Buenos días hija- saludaron su padre y su madre.

Luego de desayunar, se puso de pie y tomo la capsula de su auto.

_Bueno adiós, me voy a la preparatoria- dijo despidiéndose.

_Que te valla bien- escucho.

Subió a su hermoso auto celeste y condujo hacia la preparatoria, ya sabía los lugares pues había venido de visita o algunas veces de vacaciones. Pero no esperaba mudarse.

Se estaciono frente a la preparatoria, observo que no había más que algunos autos en este lugar. Si no que, habían varios alejados de la preparatoria. Era así como que no les permitieran estacionarse aquí.

" _¿Debería encapsularlo?"_ , pensó mirando su auto, _"No, para que tener algo bonito si no puedes presumirlo"_.

Ingreso con toda normalidad a la preparatoria, ella no era la típica estudiante que tenía miedo el primer día, ¿De que tener miedo si ella era linda e inteligente?

Escuchaba varios piropos de parte de los muchachos de la preparatoria, todo normal hasta que alguien la jalo del brazo y la acorralo en la pared.

_ ¿Tan preciosa y sola?- hablo un muchacho de cabello largo y negro.

Frunció el ceño y lo alejo un poco de él.

" _Bien, esto no puede ir peor… ¿Pero que se a creído este estúpido? Tratarme como si me conociera. ¡Espera! Ni los que me conocen me tratan así"_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño.

_Óyeme tarado, no sé quién te has creído para jalonearme así pero…- hablo alejándolo de ella- Sí, soy nueva. Pero eso no te da derecho a jalonearme así

Él se separó de ella y sonrió.

_ ¿Así que una hermosura como tu resulto ser ruda? El que tienes enfrente de ti es nada más y nada menos que Radits. Fíjate como me hablas, ya que de seguro después estés rogando que te jalonee así

Bulma arqueo una ceja y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Radits.

_Bulma y adiós- dijo rápidamente para alejarse de él.

" _Parece chistoso por lo que dijo, pero me cae mal solo por el hecho de jalonearme. Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo",_ pensó.

Radits paro a Bulma y la miro a los ojos.

_Vamos quédate un rato más

Bulma hizo un gesto de molestia.

_Radits, ¿No vez que no quiere estar contigo?- hablo alguien.

La peli-azul volteo a mirar quien, así se encontró con un muchacho más bajo que ella y sin cabello.

Radits la soltó y se dirigió al muchacho rudamente.

_ ¡Tú que te metes enano!

El peli-negro miraba con fastidio al más pequeño que él.

_ ¿Que sucede aquí?- hablo un profesor que caminaba por los pasillos.

Radits dejo su pose autoritaria y miro al profesor.

_Nada- dijo y se fue.

Al ver todo más calmado el profesor se fue dejando a Bulma y a Krillin solos.

_Hola, mi nombre es Krillin, ¿Y el tuyo?- dice dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

_El mío Bulma Brief, gracias por lo que hiciste. En verdad ya perdía la paciencia

Krillin rio.

_Él es así… le gusta estar coqueteando con las chicas nuevas

_Krillin que bueno que apareciste, te quería pedir un favor… ¿Podrías llevarme a la oficina del director? Soy nueva así que no se en donde es. La estaba buscando hasta que me topé con el

_Claro, no hay problema Bulma

Y así los dos se encaminaron hasta la oficina del director, en el camino Krillin le subió el ánimo a Bulma. Diciéndole que él estaría con ella para ayudarle en lo que necesite, además le comento como se divertían en la preparatoria, le conto anécdotas entre muchas cosas.

_Krillin espérame ¿Si?- pidió Bulma enfrente de la oficina del director.

_No te preocupes- dijo sentándose en unas bancas que habían afuera.

La peli- azul ya estaba a punto de ingresar hasta que un muchacho que no le pudo ver bien el rostro la tumbo al suelo al salir.

_ ¡Fíjate estúpida!- dijo sin levantarla.

" _¿¡Cómo se atreve a decirme estúpida!? Él fue el que me tumbo"_ , pensó Bulma mirándolo rápidamente.

Era un muchacho de cabello en forma de flama y un cuerpo bien trabajado.

_ ¡Fíjate tú, imbécil!- dijo.

El peli-negro paro de caminar y la miro de reojo, sorprendido.

_Hump- fue lo único que dijo para luego irse.

_Bulma ¿Estas bien?- hablo Krillin poniéndola de pie.

_Si estoy bien- contesto molesta- ¿¡Pero quien se cree el!? Para la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a…

_ ¡Bulma!- llamo la atención Krillin.

_ ¿Que?

_No te metas con él. Te salvaste de que no te haya hecho nada… Pero no tientes tu suerte

_ ¿Quién es?- pregunto curiosa.

_Es Vegeta, un muchacho de poca paciencia, sobrino del profesor Frezeer. Es peligroso que te metas con el… Hasta a su primo lo golpea

" _¿¡Hasta a su primo!?"_ , pensó desconcertada.

_Si y como veías… Salía de la oficina del director…

" _Un busca problemas…",_ pensó y sin querer sintió curiosidad.

_Bueno, voy a hablar con el director- dijo e ingreso a la oficina- Espérame- pidió antes de entrar.

Ya en la oficina Bulma observa a un hombre de avanzada edad revisando unos documentos, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Observo en su escritorio un adorno que decía 'Director Roshi'.

Tocio un poco para llamar la atención.

" _Para la próxima tengo que tocar la puerta",_ pensó.

_Buenos días Director Roshi- saludo educadamente.

El no saludo pues se quedó mirando el escote de la muchacha.

_ ¡Buenos días director!- hablo más fuerte Bulma.

_Eh…Buenos días- dijo nervioso- ¿Eres Bulma Brief, verdad?

La peli-azul asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Que necesitas? Tu padre arreglo todo tus documentos, y tu inscripción aquí- explico.

" _Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque no me lo dijo?",_ pensó.

_Oh disculpe, no me lo habían informado… Gracias, me retiro

Y así se fue de la oficina, al salir no vio a Krillin.

_ ¿Krillin?

_Ten- dijo dándole una copia de su horario.

_ ¡Gracias! ¿Fuiste a sacar copia?

_Si, lamento haberte dejado

_No, no, te preocupes

Así caminaron hacia su salón. En el camino Bulma seguía preguntando por el muchacho con el que había chocado, solo con la excusa de… _*Quiero saber, para no meterme en líos*._ Krillin le comento que tipo de persona era, como trataba a los demás, entre muchas cosas.

Cuando llegaron al salón. Bulma se sentó junto a Krillin, el cual les presento a sus amigos.

_Hola soy Milk

Una muchacha de cabello negro, bonito cuerpo y ojos del mismo color que su cabellera saludo a Bulma, a lo que ella correspondió el saludo.

_Soy Ten- dijo un muchacho parecido a Krillin pero más alto.

_Bueno chicos ella es…- hablo Krillin, pero Bulma lo interrumpió.

_Gracias Krillin pero me puedo presentar yo sola- dijo amable- Hola, soy Bulma Brief… Espero muy pronto llevarnos bien

Y así pasaron un rato hablando entre ellos, hasta que observaron como todos se sentaban en su lugar.

_ ¿Acaso uno no se puede demorar un poco?- hablo el profesor ingresando al salón- ¡Silencio que va a comenzar mi clase!- hablo en voz alta y autoritaria.

_Si profesor Frezeer- hablaron todos, excepto Bulma, pues ella no lo conocía.

Frezeer dejo su maleta en su escritorio y cuando estaba dispuesto a dar su clase, su sobrino ingresa como si nada. Se le quedo mirando y no paso ni un minuto hasta que la voz de un muchacho de cabellos alborotados se hizo presente.

_Oye vegeta primero se toca- dijo mirando a su primo desde la puerta- ¿Puedo ingresar?

El profesor lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, luego miro a su sobrino el cual estaba recostado en la silla en vez de sentarse.

_Vegeta, ven aquí de inmediato- llamo desde su escritorio.

_ ¿Para qué?- dijo en un tono molesto- Lo que tenga que decir dígalo ahora, enfrente de todos para no levantarme- reto.

_Me tiene harto, cuando termine mi clase quiero hablar con usted

_Hump

Vegeta desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, así restándole importancia al asunto.

El encargado del salón abrió su maletín hasta que observo a su clase detenidamente.

_Así…- hablo mirando a Bulma- Hay una nueva, ¿Qué espera que no se presenta? ¡Hágalo de una vez!

_Soy yo- hablo Bulma poniéndose de pie- Soy Bulma Brief y tengo diecisiete años

Luego de decir eso se sentó en su asiento.

_Bien prosigamos con la clase- dijo restándole importancia a la presentación de Bulma.

Vegeta miro de reojo a la peli-azul la cual, en voz baja seguía hablando con Milk.

" _Así que tú eres la mujer idiota con la que me choque. Solo dijiste que tienes diecisiete años… ¿Brief? Eres millonaria… Me parece extraño que no presumas todo lo que tienes como las demás mujeres para llamar la atención",_ pensó mirándola de reojo.

Así pasaron tres horas, todos atentos a lo que Frezeer hablaba.

Toco la campana avisando el receso, todos se pusieron de pie para salir del aula. Vegeta iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que su _'Tío'_ lo detuvo.

_Tú te quedas

Ya solos vegeta frunció el ceño.

_ ¿De qué mierda vamos a habl…?- dijo groseramente, hasta que lo interrumpieron con un codazo en la espalda.

Vegeta tosió un poco de saliva. Sentía un dolor inmenso en su espalda, producto al golpe, pero se repuso rápidamente, o eso fingió frente a él.

_Tu sobrino, me vas a respetar, ¿Entendido?- amenazo Frezeer.

_Eso lo hare en tus sueños- dijo retirándose de ahí.

Molesto camino hacia alguno de los baños. Ingreso rápidamente al de _'Hombres'_ , y al ver que todos estaban ocupados golpeo fuertemente la puerta de uno.

El sonido de un pernito se hizo escuchar y luego la puerta se abrió.

_ ¡Tonta, no vez que esta ocupa…!- reclamo Bulma pensando que era una mujer, pero se quedó muda al ver a vegeta enfrente de ella.

Al abrirse la puerta se podía observar a Bulma subiéndose el Shorts blanco.

La peli-azul grito, así subiéndose rápidamente los shorts.

_ ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? ¡Idiota! ¡Mañoso!- grito furiosa y sonrojada.

Vegeta se volteo para darle la espalda y no seguir viéndola.

_ ¿¡Pe-pero que haces en el baño de hombres!?- reclamo sonrojado y molesto.

_Tenías que ser imbécil… ¡Este es el baño de mujeres! Claro, eres tan enano que no alcanzaste a leer ¿Verdad?- dijo en un tono burlón.

Vegeta salió del baño y leyó lo que decía afuera.

 _*Baño de mujeres*_

Por la prisa no se había dado cuenta.

Molesto porque Bulma lo había llamado enano, la espero afuera, tenía que hacerla callar y demostrarle con quien se metía. Además que la vista que le ofreció hace unos momentos no estaba tan mal.

Una vez que Bulma salió, la tomo del brazo y la acorralo a la pared.

_ ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame idiota!- dijo sonrojada y molesta, por lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

_ ¡Cállate! ¿Conque soy un enano estúpido? Pero sabes…- hablo acercándose más a ella- Tu eres una mujer vulgar y gritona- dijo muy cerca de ella.

Bulma se puso nerviosa.

_ ¡Su-suéltame!

_No- dijo divertido al ver que ella se ponía nerviosa.

Se apoyó con su brazo en la pared, así haciendo que estén más cerca, tanto, que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

Y es que de verdad disfrutaba que esa mujer que lo había gritado estuviera nerviosa frente a él.

_ ¡Suéltame maldito!- hablo alejándolo un poco con sus manos.

" _Pensándolo bien… Puede divertirme un rato. Con la vista que me dio hace un momento…",_ pensó retorcidamente.

Se acercó más a ella y la beso.

...

 **¡Nos leemos pronto en esta historia!**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer rechazo

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 **Capitulo anterior:**

_ ¡Suéltame maldito!- hablo alejándolo un poco con sus manos.

" _Pensándolo bien… Puede divertirme un rato. Con la vista que me dio hace un momento…",_ pensó retorcidamente.

Se acercó más a ella y la beso.

 **…**

Poco a poco Bulma se dejó llevar, las manos que trataban de alejarlo se tranquilizaron en el pecho de él, mientras tanto vegeta coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella.

" _¿Pero que estoy haciendo?",_ pensó luego de unos segundos Bulma, _"¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! El me vio en el baño, me insulta… ¿Y yo encima acepto el beso?"_

_O-oye…Ve-vegeta- trato de hablar en sus labios y nuevamente sus manos trataron de alejarlo.

Vegeta se sorprendió un poco, generalmente era él, el que siempre se alejaba asqueado y fastidiado cuando besaba a una mujer, pues ellas posaban sus manos en su cabeza y querían apretarlo contra ellas, pero Bulma, ella no hizo nada de eso. Más bien se separó lentamente de él.

_ ¿Que? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo disfrutas?- hablo en un tono burlón.

" _¿Qué no lo disfruto? ¿Ósea esto era un simple juego?"_ , pensó molesta.

Bulma lo alejo ahora sí, de ella. Luego lo miro con odio, a lo que vegeta la miraba divertido.

_ ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estúpido!- hablo dándole una cachetada.

Bulma se fue dejando a vegeta con una mano en su mejilla lastimada.

" _¿Pero que se había creído esa mujer? ¿Ahora soy un idiota estúpido?"_ , pensó mirando como Bulma se iba, _"Pero… Tengo que admitir que es un buen desafío",_ pensó divertido al recordarla.

La peli-azul caminaba molesta, se había dejado llevar y su castigo fue que lastimaran su orgullo.

¿Acaso el ya pensaría que era una entregada, solo por el simple hecho de besarse cuando recién lo había conocido?

" _¿¡Porque correspondí el maldito beso!?", camino y sin querer una mano se colocó en su labio," En realidad no estaría tan mal volver a besarlo… ¿¡Pero qué tonterías pienso!?"_

_ ¡Bulma!- grito Krillin enfrente de ella.

La mencionada salto del susto.

_ ¡No me asustes así Krillin!

_Lo siento, pero hace rato te estoy hablando… Y veía que no me prestabas atención

_Disculpa, no te escuche

_Bien, ¿Dónde estabas? Milk, Ten y yo te estuvimos buscando en el receso

_Ah… Eh, yo tuve algunas cosas que hacer, disculpa por preocuparlos

_Bueno no importa, ya estás aquí. ¡Vamos! Se nos hace tarde y nos toca con el profesor Cell- hablo jalándola del brazo para el aula.

" _Uf se la creyó, porque si le digo que estuve con vegeta me dará un tremendo discurso de que no me meta con él"_ , pensó.

Cuando ingresaron Bulma pudo ver a Milk y a Ten hablando.

_ ¡Hola chicos! Disculpen por hacerlos preocupar

_No te preocupes- hablaron los dos.

Esperaron al profesor hablando entre ellos, Bulma se inventó algo para decirles a donde se había ido, y al ver que le creyeron se tranquilizó y actuó como si el beso con el chico _'Más peligroso'_ de la preparatoria nunca vece pasado.

Pero, seguía inquieta… Por ratos miraba la entrada de reojo esperando que vegeta ingrese por ahí.

_ ¿Quién es Bulma Brief?- hablo el mismo muchacho que andaba con vegeta.

La peli-azul volteo al escuchar su nombre.

_Soy yo, ¿Por?

_El director te llama

_Voy- dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

Al llegar con el muchacho este le sonrió y le dio la mano educadamente.

_Hola soy Kakaroto- hablo un poco frustrado- Pero por favor llámame Goku- dijo sonriendo.

Bulma sonrió al ver el cambio de actitud del muchacho.

" _De seguro no le gusta su nombre"_

_Bien, Hola Goku- saludo- Yo soy Bulma

_Si, lo sé, te presentaste antes del receso

" _En verdad Goku tiene una cara de niño inocente"_ , pensó.

_Oye Goku, ¿Me puedes decir porque me llama el director Roshi?

_Ah, porque quiere que estés junto a una muchacha nueva

_ ¿Pero porque yo? Si yo también soy nueva

_No se… Yo solo hago lo que me dijo- hablo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Estuvieron hablando mientras se dirigían a la oficina del director, Bulma reía gustosa por cada cosa que decía Goku.

De un momento a otro el peli-negro menciono que era primo de Vegeta, y Bulma fingió desinterés. Pero no tuvo que decir nada, ya que el comenzó a hablar algunas cosas de su primo.

Todo era risa hasta que la mirada de Bulma se cruzó con una muy penetrante, vegeta.

_Hola Vegeta- hablo normalmente Goku.

_Hump- le restó importancia y paso de largo.

Antes de que se valla, Bulma lo miro de reojo.

_Pero que modales- dijo en tono burlón.

_Habla la que huye dando una cachetada- respondió el con arrogancia y se fue así dejando a Bulma quieta.

_ ¿Cachetada?- pregunto Goku.

_Yo…

_Ash, hay veces en que no comprendo lo que dice- se quejó- El me llama imbécil por eso…

Bulma al ver que el peli-negro no le intereso lo que dijo vegeta, rio forzadamente.

_No veo el motivo de que te llame así- rio de nuevo.

_Si, bueno Bulma, vamos- dijo caminando a lo que Bulma lo siguió.

…

 **¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Gracias chicas por sus hermosos alientos!**

 **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beso en la mejilla

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior:**

_Pero que modales- dijo en tono burlón.

_Habla la que huye dando una cachetada- respondió el con arrogancia y se fue así dejando a Bulma quieta.

_ ¿Cachetada?- pregunto Goku.

_Yo…

_Ash, hay veces en que no comprendo lo que dice- se quejó- El me llama imbécil por eso…

Bulma al ver que el peli-negro no le intereso lo que dijo vegeta, rio forzadamente.

_No veo el motivo de que te llame así- rio de nuevo.

_Si, bueno Bulma, vamos- dijo caminando a lo que Bulma lo siguió.

…

Luego del incomodo momento que le hizo pasar vegeta, Bulma ya no hablo. Goku ya cansado de eso rio solo.

_Hay Vegeta como siempre…

La peli-azul lo miro.

_ ¿Él siempre es así?

_Si…- suspiro- Desde la muerte de sus padres…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y paro de caminar de nuevo.

_Eh, creo que hable de más… - se reprochó- Vamos Bulma, más bien... Cambiando de tema…

_Lo siento mucho, después de todo eran tus tíos…- dijo Bulma caminando a su lado.

_Si… Pero ya hay que cambiar de tema. ¿Así que ya tienes amigos?

_Eh, si, Son tres Krillin, Ten y Milk… Y contándote a ti cuatro

_ ¿Wow me consideras tu amigo?

_Si- dijo sonriéndole.

_Oye Bulma… ¿Tú sabes cuantos años tiene Milk? Di-digo… es que me cae bien y quisiera ser su amigo- explico sonrojado.

_ ¿Así que Milk, eh?- dijo molestándolo por ese sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas- Ella tiene mi edad. Tranquilo Goku, si es necesario te ayudare a conquistar…

_ ¡Mira ahí está la oficina! Chau Bulma, te dejo- dijo huyendo de ahí.

_ ¡Goku!

_Nos vemos en el salón- fue lo único que escucho.

" _Ay Goku…"_ pensó ingresando a la oficina.

Al ingresar observo al director observando el trasero de la muchacha, la cual estaba con la capucha en la cabeza y los audífonos en sus oídos.

_ ¡Director! ¿Me llamaba?- dijo llamando la atención.

Roshi se movió nervioso y miro a Bulma.

_Eh, si, si te mande a llamar. Quiero que te encargues de esta señorita, ya que las dos son nuevas… ¿Por qué no están juntas? Así conocen la preparatoria

Suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercó a la muchacha la cual no la miraba pues estaba con los ojos cerrados.

_Hola- saludo con una sonrisa Bulma.

No la miro, no le respondió.

" _Ese carácter se me hace conocido…"_ pensó la peli-azul.

La muchacha salió de la oficina sin decir nada, la peli-azul la siguió.

_Sabes…- hablo por fin ella- No necesito ni un estúpido recorrido, ni que me asignen una compañera que estará tan perdida como yo, así que te puedes ir

Bulma la miro.

_Bien, después de todo tienes razón. Te dejare, pero dime tu nombre

_No te lo diré, pero me puedes decir 18

_ ¿18?- pregunto confundida Bulma.

La chica se fue caminando dejando a Bulma confundida por su _'Apodo'._

* * *

Por otro lado, vegeta había seguido su camino luego de ese incidente.

" _¿Pero que hacia el idiota de Kakaroto con ella?"_ , pensó molesto vegeta.

Molesto, pues ya la consideraba un reto, un desafío. Y no permitiría jamás que él se le acercara… Ni mucho menos coqueteara con ella para ganarle.

Seguía caminando, sabía que ahora tenía clase, pero no le tomo importancia. Después de todo él tenía unas notas excelentes, y además que nadie se atrevería a llamarle la atención.

 _ **¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estúpido!**_

Esas palabras aún seguían en su mente, aun recordaba el rostro enfadado de ella.

Sonrió de lado, en verdad disfrutaría cuando ella pierda contra él.

Luego vino a su mente la sensación del beso…

Se sonrojo, y gruño.

" _¡Ya salte de mi cabeza!"_ , pensó frustrado.

Paro los pensamientos de ella cuando se chocó con alguien, así como en la mañana.

_ ¡Fíjate estúpida!

No se escuchó respuesta, así como siempre tenía que ser. Solo escucho un gruñido.

Miro con la que se había chocado y solo pudo ver unos ojos celestes, parecidos a los de Bulma. Pero la diferencia era que, la peli-azul los tenía con más vida y los de ella eran fríos.

La miro solo unos segundos y se fue dejándola sentada en el suelo.

* * *

Luego que terminaran las clases, Bulma se puso a alistar sus cosas.

Milk, Ten y Krillin se despidieron de ella y se fueron, pues tenían algunas cosas que hacer.

Sentía que alguien la miraba, si, y ahí estaba Vegeta. El alumno que ingresaba a mitad de la clase interrumpiendo al profesor.

Todos ya se habían ido y Bulma se ponía más incómoda al estar sola con él.

" _¡¿Dónde está mi maldito celular?!",_ pensó.

Rebusco todas sus cosas, e incluso saco de su maleta todo lo que había guardado.

Se agacho para fijarse si se le había caído y al mirar de reojo a vegeta, observo como el descaradamente la miraba con lujuria.

_ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto coqueta.

Inmediatamente el peli-negro dejo de mirarla y gruño.

_Mujer vulgar

Bulma se puso de pie y comenzó a reírse.

_Vamos no te molestes…- dijo riéndose- No te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva

_ ¿Enamorarme?- dijo vegeta caminando hacia ella.

Bulma paro de reír al ver como él se acercaba lentamente a ella.

_ ¿Que? ¿Ya no le encuentras lo divertido?- se burló él.

La peli-azul retrocedió y se chocó con su carpeta, la cual ya no le dejaba retroceder mas y estar a merced del peli-negro.

_Aléjate vegeta

_ ¿Por? ¿Acaso no querías esto?- dijo ya cerca de ella otra vez.

Intento besarla de nuevo, ya quería probar nuevamente sus labios, no entendía el porqué, pero los labios de ella tenían un sabor que lo volvían adicto. Bulma evito el beso a lo que vegeta beso su cuello.

_O-oye vegeta…aléjate

Se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos, sonrió de lado al ver esos ojos tan hermosos.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?- se burló.

_Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie, ¿Oíste?

_ ¿Así y porque te resistes?

_Po-porque… ya se lo que planeas- dijo bajando la mirada- Tú me vez como un estúpido desafío- hablo empujándolo con sus manos.

_ ¿Desafío?

_Si

_Pues si quieres llamémoslo así- dijo en un tono provocador.

_Todo para ti es un juego, ¿No? Eres un idiota, pero veras que no caeré en tu truco

Vegeta gruño.

_Ya cállate y toma- dijo dándole su celular.

_ ¿¡Tú lo tenías!? ¡¿Por qué?!

_ ¡Cállate y no hagas preguntas!

La peli-azul le dio la espalda y guardo rápidamente sus cosas.

_No deberías agarrar cosas que no son tuyas- reprocho ella.

Volteo a mirarlo y lo vio serio.

Bulma mordió su labio inferior, al recordar esa sensación que tubo cuando la había acorralado, observo los labios de él y su corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

_Adiós vegeta- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

Se fue y dejo al peli-negro desconcertado.

Luego que Bulma se fuera, vegeta saco su celular del bolsillo y observo si había guardado el número de Bulma, si, para eso le había quitado su celular. Y ella sin darse cuenta…

Camino hacia su auto dispuesto a irse a la mansión del cretino que todos llamaban _'Profesor'_ , hasta que sintió como alguien lo miraba. Era la misma muchacha con la que se había chocado.

_ ¿Qué tanto me miras?- dijo groseramente.

Ella no le respondió.

Sin nada más que decirle, subió a su auto y se fue a la mansión.

Al llegar miro la otra mansión de los antiguos vecinos, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la vio habitada. Afuera de esta había un carro celeste.

" _Ese carro lo he visto antes…",_ pensó

Al ingresar la burlona voz de Zarbon lo esperaban.

_Por fin llegas enano- hablo Zarbon.

_ ¿Qué mierda dijiste?

_Oh no me digas que aparte de enano sordo

_Idiota

No podía hacer nada, ya que el saldría perdiendo. Zarbon era más fuerte que él.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Te quedaste mudo?- se burló el peli-verde.

_No jodas afeminado- dijo en burla y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

El peli-verde toco su puerta.

_ ¿¡Que quieres!?

_Me olvidaba decirte que Frezeer quiere que estés listo en dos horas, para darles la bienvenida a los vecinos, ¿¡Escuchaste!?

Solamente gruño en respuesta.

Luego de dos horas en su puerta se escuchó golpes.

_ ¡Vegeta! Este listo ¿No?- grito su _'Tío'._

_ ¡Vegeta!- llamo Zarbon.

_Joder ya voy- grito de mala manera.

Al bajar observo a los dos hombres fingiendo ser unas encantadoras personas.

_Nos vamos, tu vegeta, te comportas- amenazo Frezeer.

Gruño nuevamente.

Caminaron hacia la otra casa y Frezeer tocó el timbre de esta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia.

_Oh, ¿Ustedes son nuestros nuevos vecinos? Que sorpresa pasen, adelante- invito.

Ingresaron y el peli-negro se quedó mirando parado en la entrada.

_ ¡Hija ven baja! Los vecinos nos han venido a visitar- llamo la mujer que los recibió.

Unos segundos después se escucharon pasos venir hacia donde estaban ellos.

_Mama… ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Quiénes…?- dijo, pero se quedó muda al ver a vegeta.

" _¿¡Que hace Bulma aquí!?"_ pensó el peli-negro mirándola.

…

 **¡Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews! ¡Me alegra mucho que les guste este Fic!**

 **Tratare de actualizar seguido ;)**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4: Agradecimientos

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior:**

_ ¡Hija ven baja! Los vecinos nos han venido a visitar- llamo la mujer que los recibió.

Unos segundos después se escucharon pasos venir hacia donde estaban ellos.

_Mama… ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Quiénes…?- dijo, pero se quedó muda al ver a vegeta.

" _¿¡Que hace Bulma aquí!?"_ pensó el peli-negro mirándola.

…

_Hija… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la mujer rubia a la muchacha, la cual solo miraba a vegeta.

_ ¿Eh?- volteo lentamente hacia su madre confundida y se dio cuenta que todo el ambiente estaba tenso. Movió la cabeza y sonrió- No pasa nada…

" _¿¡Pero vegeta que hace aquí!? ¿Ese tonto me siguió?"_ , pensó caminando hacia él.

_Mucho gusto- interrumpió Zarbon.

_Si… Mucho gusto- saludo Bulma sin quitarle la mirada a vegeta.

_Mi nombre es Zarbon- dijo el aun contemplando a Bulma, e insistiéndole con los ojos que le diga el suyo.

_ ¡Oh querida! ¿No crees que es un apuesto muchacho?- hablo su madre mirando al peli-verde.

La peli-azul no dijo nada y camino hacia vegeta.

_Hola vegeta- saludo sonriendo.

_Hump

_ ¡Vegeta! ¿Saludas bien?- reprocho Frezeer.

" _Ahora si quieres que salude bien ¿No idiota? Pero cuando se presentó antes… Ahora que sabes que tiene dinero, te comportas como un insecto escurridizo",_ pensó fastidiado mirando a su _'Tío'_.

Luego miro a la peli-azul la cual lo miraba incomoda.

" _No solo estaré ahora con ella en la preparatoria… Si no que ahora vive enfrente mío. Tendré que soportar sus insolencias, sus gritos… Mejor me hubiese quedado en la casa de campo de Miami"_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Lo conocías?- pregunto la rubia.

_Eh, si, vamos juntos en la preparatoria…- explico- Buenas tardes profesor Frezeer…- saludo al mayor.

_ ¡Hay pero que lindo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- salto su madre al brazo de Zarbon- Yo hubiese preparado pastelillos, una deliciosa taza de té… ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Ahora lo preparo!

Vegeta miraba casi asustado por el comportamiento de la mujer, de la nada y con confianza también tomo su brazo y se apegó a él.

_ ¿Les habían dicho que son muy encantadores?- les dijo sonriendo a los dos.

_ ¡Ma-mama!- chillo Bulma sonrojada, y a la vez miraba de reojo la cara sorprendida de su maestro.

_Bien, tranquila Bulma…- soltó a los dos hombres y sonrió de nuevo- ¿Por qué no les enseñas la casa? Mientras yo tu encantador maestro platicamos un poco

" _¿¡Encantador!?"_ , pensó vegeta apunto de soltar una risa burlona, por la ocurrencia de la rubia.

_Eh… Bien- acepto ella algo incomoda- síganme

_No, yo prefiero ir con tu madre- explico Zarbon.

" _¡Mierda!",_ pensó más nerviosa la peli-azul.

_Eh, si, como gustes… ¿Va-vamos vegeta?

Los dos caminaron alejándose de la madre de Bulma, la cual tomo a los dos hombres del brazo y los guio hacia la cocina.

" _Y justo teníamos que besarnos hoy…"_ , pensó Bulma sintiendo una mirada intensa observarla.

_Y…- tartamudeo- ¿Así que tú eres el que...?

_ ¿Porque no dijiste que vivías al frente?- interrumpió.

_Porque no lo sabía, no te había visto. Además…- dijo volteando a verlo- Yo no tengo la culpa que un tonto me besara el primer día de clases, si no lo veces hecho, no estuviéramos en esta situación

_Estaba de viaje- explico ingresando a una habitación, que era usada como biblioteca- Y… dices eso cuando devolviste el beso- dijo formando una sonrisa burlona.

_¡Yo…!- exclamo sonrojada- ¡Yo lo hice en la mejilla como si fueras..! ¡Como si fueras un amigo!

_ ¿Así que ahora soy tu amigo? Muy fácil…

" _Otra vez esa voz tan despectiva…",_ pensó furiosa la peli-azul.

Antes de que golpee otra vez a vegeta este la paro del brazo haciendo que la mire.

_ ¿Creíste que caería otra vez?

_ ¡Te odio! ¡Suéltame!

_Baja la voz… ¿O quieres que escuchen?- hablo en tono burlón.

_ ¿Qué?- dijo quedándose quieta y con los ojos abiertos.

Vegeta se acercó lentamente a ella, dispuesto a lograr su cometido hasta que Bulma puso sus manos en su pecho alejándolo con toda la fuerza posible.

_ ¡Escúchame idiota!- dijo mirándolo e intentando hacerse la fuerte- ¡Yo…! No quiero… Digo… No estoy lista… Debería ser espacial… Di-digo…- empezó a tartamudear y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

El peli-negro sonrió satisfecho por haberla dejado más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Se acercó a centímetros de sus labios. Bulma cerró los ojos y se acercó a él dispuesta a besarlo.

_Bien

Vegeta se separó rápidamente de ella, así quitándole el deseo a Bulma. Ella abrió los ojos y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan ingenua.

_ ¡Idiota!- exclamo sonrojada.

Vegeta se fue dejándola sola en la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar y repasar todo lo que había sucedido, Bulma bajo las escaleras, así observando como su madre se despedía de la familia de vegeta.

_Oh querida, ¿Por qué te demoraste? No alcanzaste a despedirlos- dijo acercándose a ella- Y… ¿Por qué no presentaste formalmente a tu novio?

_ ¿¡Ah!?- grito alejándose- ¿¡Pero de que novio hablas!?

_ ¿Cómo que, que novio?, Claro que el apuesto muchacho de cabello negro… Aunque ese tal Zarbon también es guapo. Pero… vegeta, él es más varonil- explicó con una sonrisa enamorada.

_ ¡Mama! ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Y jamás lo será!

_Ash es una pena… Harían una bonita pareja… Ya que no será tu novio, ¿Tú crees que aceptara una cita conmigo?

Bulma se sonrojo de nuevo.

_No lo se

Luego de decir eso, se fue a su habitación.

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

" _Otra vez…",_ pensó mirándolo disimuladamente _, "¿Pero porque me siento así…? Ash, ni yo me entiendo"_

Y otra vez la misma situación, desde el día que fue a su casa ya no se encontraba con él en los pasillos, o no tenían esas discusiones que se hicieron comunes el primer día. De un día para el otro el dejo de hablarle, de intimidarla y retarla.

" _Pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué? No es que seamos algo formal… Pero porque de un día al otro",_ pensó.

 _ **POV Vegeta**_

Sentía otra vez su mirada en mí, como ya hace dos semanas… ¿Qué pasara por esa cabeza suya?, pero por su expresión sé que esta aburrida y que quiere comenzar a jugar como antes, ¡Bah! Si estas aburrida ve y juega con el idiota ese.

 _Flashback_

Había pasado un día desde que estuvo en la casa de Bulma, era domingo, así que como todos los domingos salió con su deportivo. Le agradaba la idea de ir a un lugar alejado y poder probarlo en velocidad entre otras cosas.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, si, tenía que regresar a la maldita mansión de ese hombre.

" _¡Tu maldita mansión está hecha con la herencia que me pertenece idiota!",_ pensó disminuyendo la velocidad, pues estaba llegando.

Miro de reojo la casa de la peli-azul y observo a un muchacho tocando la puerta, junto con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

" _¿Y este?"_ , pensó al llegar.

_ ¡Bulma! ¡Por favor abre la puerta! Mira lo que te e traído, son rosas blancas… Vamos mi amor

Abrió lo ojos al escuchar la palabra _*Mi amor*_. Apretó los dientes e ingreso a la mansión furioso.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Pero quién te has creído para tirar la puerta así?- le grito Zarbon.

_ ¡Muévete estúpido!- dijo empujado con fuerza y subiendo las escaleras.

" _¿Así que tiene otro idiota con el cual jugar?",_ pensó furioso, no sabía el porqué, pero sentía deseos de matar a alguien, _"Y yo como otro idiota disfrutando el juego"_

Se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacia la cochera para sacar auto negro que tenía. Si, tenía que despejar su mente.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Y lo peor no era eso, no… El maldito destino siempre haciéndomela más difícil.

 _Flashback_

Estaciono su auto e ingreso a la mansión, era tarde, así que no sería de extrañar escuchar los gritos de Frezeer.

Subió las escaleras y escucho el grito de Zarbon.

_ ¡Si no me das dinero te juro que cuando venga vegeta le digo todo la verdad de lo que paso con sus padres!

Se quedó en shock al escuchar eso, se acercó un poco más a la puerta y escucho el gruñido de Frezeer.

_Bien, pero tú no te salvas…- escucho su voz burlona- Tu también estas involucrado en esto

Camino lejos de ahí, pues escucho que ya se acercaban a la puerta.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Toco la campana y todos salieron, me quede un rato más hasta que sentí como alguien colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

 _ **Fin del POV de vegeta**_

_O-oye vegeta… ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Bulma.

El peli-negro por fin reacciono y se puso de pie.

_Eso no te incumbe

_Maleducado- mascullo.

Vegeta estaba a punto de salir del salón hasta que Bulma lo detuvo.

_Hey, en verdad… ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto raro… Tú no eres así

_Tu no me conoces, así que déjame en paz- hablo groseramente.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti me tratas así!- dijo en posición de jarras, (Manos en la cintura).

El soltó una risa arrogante.

_Nadie te obligo a que lo hagas

Luego de decir esto Bulma paso de largo molesta. A lo que el instintivamente la siguió.

_Disculpen- escucho una voz que provenía del pasillo- ¿Alguien ha visto a una chica llamada Bulma? Tiene los ojos celestes…

Vegeta observo como Bulma paro de caminar, miro al frente y ahí estaba el mismo muchacho de esa vez.

Gruño y camino más rápido para alejarse de ahí, pero la peli-azul lo detuvo del brazo.

_Vegeta por favor no te vayas- dijo mirándolo.

_ ¡Bulma!- llamo el muchacho al localizarla.

Ya los tres juntos, los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño y se miraban molestos.

_ ¿Pero quién demonios es el?- pregunto Yancha molesto.

_Él es m-mi novio- respondió Bulma sonrojada.

Miro de reojo a vegeta, el cual la miraba confundido y con intenciones de arruinarle su plan.

La peli-azul apretó su brazo dándole a conocer que le siga el juego.

_ ¿Cómo que es tu novio? ¡Yo aquí tratando que me perdones y tú con otro!- reclamo más molesto Yancha.

" _Así que no es su 'Novio'"_ , pensó vegeta formando una sonrisa de lado.

_Mira…- dijo mirando a Yancha despectivamente- Ella no quiere nada contigo, ¿Me haces el favor de largarte?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, así tratando de intimidarlo.

_ ¿¡Co-como dices!?- exclamo Yancha acercándose más a él.

_ ¡Lo que oíste imbécil!, ¿O que, aparte de idiota sordo? ¡Vete y llégate tus cursilerías!- dijo refiriéndose a la cajita de chocolates.

_Mira enano, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo

_ ¿¡Que mierda dijiste!?- exclamo intentando soltarse de Bulma, la cual lo apretaba fuertemente del brazo.

_ ¡Hey!- hablo Bulma al ver que vegeta se soltó de ella- Yancha, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, nosotros terminamos, así que vete- dijo tomando otra vez a vegeta del brazo.

_P-pero yo…

Vegeta aguantaba para no burlarse de aquel muchacho, así que dejo de alejarse de Bulma y sonrió de lado disfrutando la escena, _'Tan patética'_ según él.

_Solo vete- dijo Bulma firmemente.

_Bien

Yancha se fue y Bulma pudo sentir que ya no tenía ese peso sobre los hombros, por fin había terminado con aquel chico que la engañaba cuantas veces pudiera.

Miro a vegeta el cual se había soltado ya de ella.

_ ¡Gracias!- dijo saltando hacia él y robándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Vegeta la alejo de él y se sonrojo, le dio la espalda molesto y avergonzado a la vez.

_ ¿Pero qué te pasa?- pregunto sin verla.

_Ay nadie nos vio, además no te hagas el ofendido- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

_ ¿Y ustedes?- escucharon la voz de un profesor.

Bulma se soltó de vegeta y el volteo a mirar al profesor.

_Di-digo… -trato de hablar educado al ver a quienes tenia al frente- Vallan a sus clases, el receso termino

Vegeta se alejó y Bulma lo siguió.

_Me debes una

La peli-azul lo miro extrañada.

_Yo creo que no- dijo señalando sus labios y caminando más rápido hacia su salón. A lo que él le sonrió divertido.

Después de que terminaran las clases, vegeta se fue, y Bulma se dirigió hacia su casillero por algunos libros para la tarea de hoy.

Luego de unos minutos más, fue a la biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre el tema. Lo bueno era eso, dejaban la preparatoria abierta por las tardes, como si fuera taller.

" _¡Por fin termine!",_ pensó estirándose en su asiento.

Alisto sus cosas y camino hacia la salida de la preparatoria. Paso por el área de deporte y escucho algo caer al suelo.

Ingreso por curiosidad y observo a vegeta _'Entrenando'_ o más bien golpeando un saco de boxeo.

_ ¡Hola!- saludo Bulma.

Parecía que no la había escuchado, pues ni siquiera la miro.

" _¡¿Pero que tiene en las manos?!",_ pensó acercándose a él.

Y ahí pudo verlo, vegeta tenía las manos lastimadas.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Vegeta! ¡Para de golpear eso! ¡Tus manos están lastimadas!- le grito.

_ ¿¡Te quieres largar!?- le grito él.

_ ¡No! ¡Mira tus manos, tienen sangre, vamos para curarte!

_ ¡Te dije que…!- grito pero de un momento a otro paso una mano por su frente y cayó al suelo.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Vegeta!

Bulma se acercó a él, y paso una mano por su frente, así comprobando que estaba con una fiebre alta. Y claramente no por el deporte, pues sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas producto a la fiebre.

_Oye… vamos… despierta, me tienes que ayudar- dijo moviéndolo cuidadosamente.

La peli-azul tomo su brazo y lo paso por su cuello, vegeta intento ponerse de pie para no ser una carga para ella.

" _Claro, y ahora no hay un profesor"_ , pensó frustrada.

Como pudo lo subió a su auto. Camino hacia el auto de él y lo encapsulo.

Condujo hacia donde vivía el peli-negro, bajo y toco el timbre, esperando que alguien salga para ayudarla a cargarlo. Pero nadie salía.

" _¡¿Y justo hoy mama y papa tenían que salir a una reunión?!"_ , pensó subiendo a su auto y conduciendo un poco para llegar a su mansión.

Bajo y lo movió del hombro.

_Oye, tienes que ayudarme de nuevo… Vamos- dijo poniendo nuevamente su brazo.

Él se soltó e intento caminar solo.

_No tienes que hacer esto- dijo con una mano en su cabeza.

_Vamos, yo te voy a curar, ven- hablo guiándolo a la entrada.

Una vez en su habitación, Bulma trajo todo lo necesario para curar las manos de vegeta, también una toalla mojada para tratar de bajar la fiebre.

_ ¿Porque lo haces?- dijo viendo como ella trataba de no causarle dolor con el alcohol.

_Porque quiero, solo me importa que estés bien

_ ¿Lo que te importa?- dijo con sarcasmo.

_Ni en ese estado eres amable- reprocho.

_ ¡Au! ¡Fíjate, ni eso sabes hacer bien!

_Ash eres un…

Así paso el rato curándolo, hasta que él se quedó dormido. Lo observo dormir y sonrió tiernamente.

De un momento a otro el abrió los ojos y la jalo del brazo e hizo que ella caiga en la cama junto a él.

_ ¡Hey!- exclamo sonrojada.

_Cállate

Luego de decir eso se quedó dormido junto a ella.

…

 _ **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme sus hermosos Reviews. Hasta ahora el capítulo más largo del Fic, es un regalo retrasado de San Valentín *-* (Si ok, ¡Retrasado!).**_

 _ **Para ser sincera en este Fic cambio algo a vegeta, yo ya tengo mi punto de vista de esta pareja, yo creo que Bulma fue la que lo enamoro. Digo esto porque he leído algunos Fics en donde vegeta es el romántico y cariñoso con ella, no tiene nada de malo, son gustos de otras lectoras o escritoras, respeto eso. Pero… en este Fic intento hacerlo con su personalidad verdadera, pero tengo que cambiarlo algo para que esté de acuerdo al Fic.**_

 _ **Espero no se molesten y les agrade, de seguro no he cambiado nada de su personalidad, pero yo siento que si xD (?)**_

 _ **¡Gracias nuevamente por su hermosos Reviews! ¡Cuídense mucho!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Apagon

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior:**

Así paso el rato curándolo, hasta que él se quedó dormido. Lo observo dormir y sonrió tiernamente.

De un momento a otro el abrió los ojos y la jalo del brazo e hizo que ella caiga en la cama junto a él.

_ ¡Hey!- exclamo sonrojada.

_Cállate

Luego de decir eso se quedó dormido junto a ella.

…

Bulma podía sentir la respiración de Vegeta en su cuello, toda su piel se erizo y su cuerpo se tensó. Empezó a mirar a todos lados nerviosa, intento moverse pero al sentir el brazo y el cuerpo de vegeta casi encima de ella se quedó quieta, él ya se había quedado dormido.

" _No quiero despertarlo…"_ , pensó mirando un punto inespecífico de la pared para no moverse.

Luego de unos minutos analizando la situación sintió como él se movía y apretaba su cintura.

" _Maldición Vegeta… ¿Estas durmiendo o me quieres hacer pensar eso?"_

Así nerviosa y sonrojada también se quedó dormida.

Pasaron un par de horas, ella moviéndose entre la cama y las sabanas, y el también. En algunos momentos quedaban juntos y en otros cada quien dormía por su lado.

La peli-azul abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró aferrada a la camiseta de vegeta, mientras que él estaba con los brazos estirados y ella encima de uno. Sonrió tiernamente al sentir la respiración de él, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolía el estómago.

Miro su mesita de noche y pudo ver que eran más de las nueve de la noche.

" _Con razón me duele… ¡Tengo hambre!",_ pensó con una mueca de queja, luego miro nuevamente a vegeta y sonrió, _"Supongo que cuando él se levante también tendrá hambre"_

Se alejó de el lentamente y se puso de pie dispuesta a realizar la loca idea que paso por su mente.

Una vez en la cocina rebusco los cajones en donde su madre guarda algunos libros y recetas de cocina.

_Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil cocinar- se animó a sí misma.

Al leer lo que necesitaba para hacer el postre, camino hacia el refrigerador. Se detuvo al ver una pequeña nota.

_ ¿Y esto?- se preguntó a si misma leyéndolo.

 _/Hija, sé que te dijimos que saldríamos en la tarde. Pero nos acaban de informar que iremos a un convento de tecnología, así que viajaremos por una semana. Prometo que cuando lleguemos continuaremos el proyecto de la Cámara de Gravedad. Tu madre ha dejado comida instantánea en la repisa de la derecha._

 _Te queremos. /_

Frunció el ceño y arrugo la notita.

_Ahora se tienen que poner al día en las cosas de la empresa…- susurro algo deprimida.

" _Siempre sola…"_ , sonrió de forma melancólica, _"¿Siempre sola?",_ pensó mirando las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

_Vegeta…- susurro animada- En fin… ¡Espero te guste lo que voy a hacer!

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

 _ **Sueño de Vegeta:**_

Miraba a todos lados, pero lo único que podía ver era de color negro. Decidí salir de ese lugar, mientras corría hacia la nada tratando de hallar la salida escuche algunas risas.

Lo realmente sorprendente era que las risas sonaban idénticas a las de Frezeer.

Intente seguir el sonido pero no había nada más que un fondo negro.

_ ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde estás?

Me detuve de forma brusca al escuchar la voz de mi madre, todo era tan confuso… ¡No entendía nada!

_ ¿Don-dónde estás?- me anime a gritar.

_ ¡Hijo ayúdame por favor!

Hace ya años que no experimentaba ese dolor interno, la voz de aquella mujer cambio repentinamente a una desgarradora.

_ ¡Vegeta!

Apreté los ojos frustrado, esta vez era la voz de mi padre.

_ ¿¡Donde están!?- grite al momento de escuchar nuevamente los gritos de mi madre.

Empecé a correr como maniático, aquel que su propósito era encontrar aquellas personas que me llamaban.

Y como una ráfaga de luz enfrente mío aparecieron esas dos personas, atadas y quemándose frente a mis ojos. Miraba horrorizado la escena, por más que intentaba moverme y ayudar a aquellas dos personas importantes en mi vida, no podía.

_ ¡Maldición!- grite intentando moverme.

Las lágrimas de esa mujer me rompían poco a poco y me estaban llevando al punto de enloquecer por no poder hacer nada.

La risa de Frezeer otra vez se hizo presente, de la nada todo desapareció y un golpe me mando al suelo.

Al mirar a mi agresor pude ver a Zarbon y atrás de el a Frezeer disfrutando la escena.

_ ¡Frezeer! ¿¡Que mierda pasa aquí!?- grite aun en el piso- ¡Dame explicaciones maldito estúpido!

Una patada en el rostro fue la respuesta de Zarbon. Sentí como alguien tomaba mi cabello.

_ ¿Te refieres a tus padres?- pregunto Frezeer con burla.

Apreté los dientes y lo mire.

_ ¿Que esperabas? ¡Ellos están muertos!- me zarandeo del cabello- ¡Entiéndelo vegeta! ¡Todo fue tu culpa!- se burló.

_Y supongo que esto también será otra carga en tus hombros- hablo Zarbon.

Frezeer me hizo voltear solo para ver a… ¿Bulma?

" _¿¡Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí!?",_ pensé abriendo sorprendido los ojos.

Ella estaba llorando, no decía nada, era sujetada por Zarbon del cabello.

_ ¡Habla! – le gritaba el estúpido ese mientras la zarandeaba del cabello.

Bulma se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Sentía que quería matarlos, Frezeer se reía burlonamente y podía observar el rostro de gozo de Zarbon al ver sufrir a Bulma.

_ ¡Todo es tu culpa!- me grito nuevamente Frezeer, no podía moverme para reaccionar- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!

 _ **Fin del sueño de Vegeta:**_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me apoye con los brazos de donde estaba echado.

De forma rápida mi cuerpo y mi mente entendieron que era un sueño, me recosté en la cama y observe todo a mí alrededor. Poco a poco los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

" _Así que estoy en la habitación de Bulma",_ pensé poniéndome de pie.

Al salir de la habitación pude oler un aroma exquisito. Mi estómago empezó a gruñir, no había comido y ese era mi castigo.

Camine por el pasadizo y observo una habitación abierta, ingrese por curiosidad y pude ver una especie de circulo metálico con un poco de circuitos y cables. En el piso había varios planos y según el diseño era como una esfera metálica. Me llamo mucho la atención pues era algo relacionado con la gravedad.

Baje las escaleras y sin prestar atención de que Bulma estaba en la cocina tarareando, pase de largo para irme.

 _ **Fin del POV de Vegeta**_

_ ¡Vegeta!- llamo Bulma al ver que él ya se había despertado.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto acercándose.

Vegeta no le respondió y camino hacia la salida.

_ ¡Hey espera! ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar? ¡Ya está todo listo! No tienes que esperar nada

No respondió y camino hacia el comedor, a lo que Bulma sonrió feliz.

_Bueno, espera un momento- dijo caminando como niña entusiasmada a la cocina.

" _¿Pero que se trae en manos?",_ pensó sospechando de ella.

_Oye mujer- llamo desde su sitio.

_ ¡Mi nombre es Bulma!- grito ella.

_Como sea, ¿Qué es esa cosa que está en la habitación de arriba?

_Ah, ¿Te refieres a la Cámara de gravedad? Si es eso, no sabemos si funciona. Pero sirve para mejorar la condición física

" _¿Condición física?",_ pensó sonriendo de lado.

_Entonces cuando esté listo me lo dan para probar- ordeno.

_ ¿¡Disculpa!?- hablo en voz alta Bulma, amenazando con tirar el pastel que tenía en sus manos- ¿¡Acaso es una orden!?

_Tómalo como quieras

_ ¡Ash!- gruño fastidiada- Bueno en fin, ¡Prueba esto!

Coloco un pedazo de pastel enfrente de vegeta.

_Sé que el postre es después…- explico sentándose al otro extremo- Pero quiero que lo pruebes… Y-yo lo hice

El peli-negro tomo un bocado de pastel y lo comió, en verdad el glaseado estaba bien, pero el resto tenia cascara de huevo.

Estaba dispuesto a botar ese semejante pedazo de pastel hasta que vio los ojos entusiasmados de Bulma.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto ella.

Suspiro y digirió lo que tenía en la boca.

_ ¿Porque no lo compruebas?- dijo deslizando el plato hacia ella.

_A ver…

La peli-azul metió un bocado de pastel a su boca e hizo una mueca.

_ ¡Argh! ¡Sabe horrible!- se quejó empujando el plato- Perdón…

_Ya cállate mujer… Y pásame el plato que tengo hambre

Bulma pudo observar como vegeta comió el pastel rápidamente, se sonrojo y sonrió más feliz aun.

_Intentare mejorar, lo prometo- hablo caminando hacia la cocina y tomando los platos hechos por los robots.

_Ahora si a cenar con comida buena- bromeo.

Comieron en silencio, la única que contemplaba con la mirada era Bulma, la cual después de cada bocado se quedaba mirando a Vegeta.

El peli-negro no le prestaba atención y luchaba para no gritar, pues ya le estaba fastidiando la idea de que cada vez que tomaba su cubierto sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor en sus manos. Producto de la herida.

Luego de terminar de comer, vegeta se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

_ _'De nada vegeta'_ \- comento Bulma en forma irónica.

_Hump

_ ¡Oye Vegeta espera!- llamo caminando hacia él.

" _No me quiero quedar sola…Antes podía llamar a mis amigas, pero ahora no…",_ pensó tomándolo del brazo.

_ ¿Hasta qué hora crees que me quedare contigo?- pregunto soltándose de ella molesto.

_Es-es que… mis padres no están y… no me gusta estar sola

_Es tu problema- dijo abriendo la puerta.

_ ¡Espera!

_No estoy de buen humor Bulma- amenazo molesto.

" _Después de esa tonta pesadilla…",_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

_No es eso… Solo que… Ahora que lo recuerdo tu no estuviste haciendo el trabajo de Historia ¿Verdad?- pregunto.

_ ¿Trabajo?

_Si, el profesor Cell lo dejo antes de que ingresaras al salón

_No me importa

_Si quieres le decimos que lo hicimos en grupo, yo ya lo hice, además así no te lastimarías más tus manos

_ ¿Y qué?- pregunto de forma burlona- ¿Me darás tu trabajo así de fácil? ¡No me veas con lástima!- cambio su tono de voz rápidamente.

_ ¡No es eso idiota! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!- dijo acercándose a el- ¡Así que mueve tus malditos pies a la biblioteca para que me ayudes a darle el toque final!- ordeno señalando la entrada de su casa.

Vegeta abrió sorprendido los ojos, ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan habitual que le grite?

_ ¡Tú no me ordenas nada!

_ ¿¡Por una vez en tu vida puedes ser educado con alguien que te ayuda!?- pregunto ingresando a su casa a lo que el la siguió.

Entre gritos y gritos Bulma lo pudo convencer para que la ayude. Solo le pido que lea algunos libros y le diga su opinión para ella escribirlo en su laptop.

Pasadas varias horas, pues no era fácil trabajar con alguien que pensaba que lo humillaban, por fin terminaron.

_ ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?- dijo Bulma tirada en el suelo con su laptop a su costado.

_Con tus gritos…- mascullo vegeta apoyado en la pared.

_Con los tuyos también…- contesto Bulma.

_Con tu voz chillona…

_Cuando alguien es tan cabeza hueca que no entiende que no es lastima…

_ ¡Cállate!

_ ¡Cállate tú!- contesto ella sentándose.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a irse.

_Oye espera… Ya es tarde… Y por lo que vi por la ventana, parece que tu han salido- dijo refiriéndose a Frezeer y Zarbon.

_No me importa

_Por favor quédate… Claro, en la habitación de huéspedes

_ ¿Que? ¿No era en tu habitación?- pregunto de forma burlona.

_ ¡No idiota! ¿¡Cómo crees!?

Bulma tomo eso como un _'Si'_ y se puso de pie para guiarlo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Ya cada uno en su ' _Respectiva'_ habitación. Para refrescarse, se dieron un baño.

Bulma que estaba dispuesta a ponerse su pijama grito al ver que se fue la luz.

" _¡Mierda!"_ , pensó buscando su celular con sus manos, _"¡Maldición no ahora que solo tengo una toalla!"_

Trato de caminar hacia su mesita de noche pensando que ahí estaba su celular, pero algo atrás de ella se calló así provocando un fuerte ruido.

Grito asustada y se lanzó a su cama, sintió algo debajo de ella y lo tomo, era su celular. Puso linterna y se dio cuenta que lo que se había caído eran sus pequeños cuadros gracias a caminar torpemente.

" _Maldición no quiero dormir acá"_ , pensó nerviosa cambiándose.

Alumbro con su celular debajo de su cama.

" _Esto me recuerda a algo…"_

Si, le recordaba cuando era pequeña y decía que había alguien debajo de su cama. De la nada recordó algunas palabras de vegeta.

 _/Por lo que leí en este libro, se dice que esa tribu si creían en los espíritus, ¡Bah! Eso no existe… Pero esos imbéciles afirman haberlos visto/_

Camino rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

_Vegeta…- llamo ya afuera.

Camino descalza hacia la habitación de huéspedes y toco la puerta.

_Vegeta…

_ ¿¡Ahora que quieres!?- pregunto molesto.

_ ¿Ya estabas durmiendo?

_ ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Y qué haces con esa linterna?

_Es que se ha ido la luz…

_ ¿Y?

_Tengo miedo… Suena ridículo, pero sentí que había algo debajo de mi cama

_Son estupideces mujer, vete a tu habitación

_ ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

_Maldición, como molestas. Bien pero no estés de melosa

_ ¿¡Disculpa!?- exclamo caminando hacia la cama- Yo no soy la que abraza por la cintura

_No sé a qué te refieres

_Cuando estabas dormido me abrazaste por la cintura- explico echándose junto a el- Además te recuerdo que ya habíamos dormido así

_Hump

Luego de unos minutos Bulma se pudo dormir, pero vegeta no. Dejo que Bulma se apegara solo un poco a él y le dio la espalda. Miro la mesita de noche, observo su celular parpadeando y lo tomo.

Hacía años que no veía ese número, un número que se lo aprendió de tantas veces haberlo visto.

" _¿Qué quiere ahora ella?",_ pensó fastidiado al ver el mensaje.

 _ **_ (Vegeta, ¿Nos podemos ver mañana?)-**_ leyó.

" _¿Por qué quiere verme 18?, ¿Qué mierda quiere ahora?"_ , pensó molesto.

…

 _ **_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí me encanto escribirlo *-***_

 _ **_**_ _ **Celestia Carito:**_ _ **Hola, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero el resto de capítulos también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por dejarme tu Review**_

 _ **- Noeli vb:**_ _ **Hola, supongo que no soy la única que tiene ese concepto de esta pareja. Gracias por el apoyo en mi "Edición de Fics", espero este capítulo te haya gustado.**_

 _ **- Naomigomiz: **__**Hola Naomi, gracias por tu hermoso Review, que bueno que también tengas esa perspectiva de esta pareja, si recuerdo cuando vegeta le decía "Vulgar" xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la parte de Yancha con Vegeta, para ser sincera yo también me reí mucho al escribir esa parte. Entendí muy bien tu Review, gracias. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Johaaceve:**_ _**Hola, gracias por ese hermoso alago *-* Esto no es nada sin ustedes que me leen siempre, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Vamos, a mi algunas veces me hace bien leer a vegeta romántico. Si pudieras mencióname un Fic… por favor *-* Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Yess88:**_ _ **Hola, gracias por esperar y perdón por hacerte sufrir xD Me alegra mucho que te guste como vegeta evoluciona con Bulma, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **-Guest:**_ _ **Hola y muchas gracias por tu Review, me alegra que te guste y espero este capítulo también te agrade.**_

 _ **De seguro se preguntan si vegeta ya conocía a 18. Pues si… Ya veremos como la conoció en el otro cap.**_

 _ **Pido su ayuda, Sabemos que aquí en la historia 18 es un 'Apodo'… ¿Cómo llamaría a 18? ¿Alguien sabe el verdadero nombre de ella en realidad? Si lo saben en verdad se los agradecería enormemente. Y si no, ojala me ayuden con un nombre para ella *-***_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Y gracias nuevamente por sus hermosos Reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Peleas internamente buenas

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 **Capitulo anterior:**

Hacía años que no veía ese número, un número que se lo aprendió de tantas veces haberlo visto.

" _¿Qué quiere ahora ella?",_ pensó fastidiado al ver el mensaje.

 _ **_ (Vegeta, ¿Nos podemos ver mañana?)-**_ leyó.

" _¿Por qué quiere verme 18?, ¿Qué mierda quiere ahora?"_ , pensó molesto.

…

Dejo su celular nuevamente en el velador y miro el techo analizando la situación. Bulma se movió así provocando una pequeña patada en el pecho de él, retiro con su mano el pie de Bulma y la miro. Ella estaba con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, su boca entre abierta con un poco de cabello sobre su cara.

Quito rápidamente el cabello de su rostro y fastidiado por haberlo hecho se dio la vuelta para echarse a dormir, pero ella aun dormida lo abrazo y coloco una pierna alrededor de él.

Gruño internamente y se quedó dormido cuestionándose: ¿Por qué no salía de ahí y se dejaba humillar así?

Así se durmieron, claramente Bulma disfrutaba más, ya que sin querer pateaba a vegeta el cual tomaba su pierna y la alejaba de el molesto.

¡Rin! ¡Rin!

_ ¡Ah!- grito Bulma por el susto, así cayendo al piso- ¿¡Pero que mierda es eso!? ¿Qué suena? ¿Quién es?

Vegeta tomo su celular y quito la alarma, se puso de pie sin importarle que la peli-azul estaba aún tirada en el suelo adolorida.

_ ¡¿Tu pusiste esa cosa?!- reclamo apoyando su cabeza en la cama.

Él no le contesto e ingreso al baño para ducharse.

_ ¡Estúpido, me has hecho asustar y golpearme!- maldijo molesta- Me dolió…- se lamentó en una voz graciosa.

El aguanto la risa y se dispuso a bañarse.

Pasados unos minutos Vegeta salió y encontró a Bulma echada en la cama con los brazos y piernas abiertas, claramente dormida.

_ ¡Bulma!- llamo molesto.

_ ¿Ah? – Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos- ¡Hasta que por fin saliste!

_ ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso esta no es tu gran mansión y solo tienes un baño?- se burló.

_ ¡No! Es que te iba a dar tu ropa… ¿No pensaras estar con esa todo el día verdad?- explico mostrándole la ropa que había traído para él.

_ ¿¡Pero qué demonios tienes en cabeza!?- espeto molesto- ¿Cómo piensas que me pondré eso tan ridículo?

La peli-azul no dijo nada y camino tranquilamente a la salida de la habitación, antes de salir miro divertida a vegeta.

_Si quieres ve desnudo

Lo último que escucho vegeta fue la risa burlona de Bulma.

_ ¡Entonces dame mi ropa!- grito saliendo.

Camino hacia la habitación de la peli-azul y al ver la puerta cerrada golpeo fuertemente.

_ ¡Dame mi ropa!

_ ¿Qué me dices?- hablo ella divertida- ¡Ah, tu ropa!

_ ¡No estoy jugando!- grito tratando de abrir la puerta.

_Am, vegeta… Bien ¿Quieres que te diga que paso con tu ropa?- hablo en un tono molesto.

El seguía tratando de abrir la puerta sin prestarle atención.

_Tomare eso por un _'Si'_. Pues mira… ¡Hay una persona tan idiota que en medio de la madrugada tomo mi pierna y me lanzo bruscamente! ¿Pero sabes qué? Esa persona ya está recibiendo su castigo, pues yo me levante, tome su querida ropa y… ¡La esfume!

_ ¿¡Que dijiste!?

_ ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Así que tu veras si te pones esa ropa o vas desnudo!

Vegeta se quedó callado por un minuto y apretó los dientes.

_ ¡¿Entonces si te lance de la cama, porque no te largaste a tu habitación?!

Al otro lado de la habitación Bulma se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa. Lógicamente ella se pudo haber ido a su habitación, pero luego de esfumar la ropa de vegeta se echó a dormir con él.

_ ¡Es-es que aún no venía la luz!- mintió.

_ ¿Y me puedes decir como esfumaste mi ropa si se había ido la luz?

_Yo… ¡Eso no te incumbe! Además te deje ropa, tu ve si te la pones

_ ¡Mujer! ¿¡Sales de ahí o..!?- grito molesto pero ella lo interrumpió.

_ ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Me vas a lanzar de la cama?- dijo lo último con ironía.

El peli-negro frunció el ceño y miro hacia un punto inespecífico, luego sonrió de lado, era algo tan tonto, pero le gustaba cuando lo retaba.

_Ya verás…- advirtió caminando hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

_Mira como tiemblo

Luego de esas palabras, cada uno en las habitaciones se dedicaron a alistarse.

Vegeta tomo la camisa rosada que Bulma le había dejado, la miro con repulsión y gruño.

_Maldita mujer

Se alisto y bajo las escaleras, así encontrando un delicioso desayuno.

_Sabes que vegeta…- hablo Bulma en forma burlona- Normalmente la mujer se demora en alistarse… pero yo ya había terminado y tu recién bajas

El frunció el ceño por la sonrisa de burla que ella tenía en los labios.

" _¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo me voy a alistar rápido con ese atuendo tan ridículo?!"_ , pensó molesto.

_Lo hicieron los robots- explico refiriéndose al desayuno.

_Se puede diferenciar claramente esto con tu _'Muy delicioso postre'_ \- dijo lo último con ironía.

_Pero lo comiste

_Por hambre y lastima- provoco sentándose para comer.

_Hay te odio

Después de esa pequeña discusión comieron tranquilamente. Mejor que la otra vez, ya que, a vegeta ya no le dolía casi nada las manos.

_ ¿Hora por favor?- pidió Bulma.

_Tarde- espeto vegeta poniéndose de pie- La capsula de mi carro, dámela

_Ah si

Bulma busco entre su bolso y al no encontrar nada se puso más nerviosa.

_ ¡Rápido!

_Emm no lo encuentro, lo deje aquí pero…

_ ¿¡Que dices!?- exigió molesto.

_No se… pero luego lo busco, vamos en mi carro

Vegeta solo acepto por lo que ya era tarde, además que si llegaba esta vez tarde lo podrían echar de la preparatoria, gracias a sus anteriores tardanzas.

_Bueno vamos- dijo Bulma ya en el auto.

Espero unos minutos y el auto no encendía.

_ ¡Mierda! ¿¡Es enserio!?- exclamo molesta.

El peli-negro apretó los dientes, ya había perdido totalmente la paciencia.

_ ¡Joder!- grito bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

_ ¡Hey! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- grito Bulma- ¿A dónde vas?

Vegeta no le hizo caso y corrió hacia la mansión de Frezeer.

_ ¿Pero qué piensa hacer?- dijo para sí misma Bulma.

Pasados unos minutos se escuchó un fuerte portazo y salió vegeta corriendo.

_ ¿Te cambiaste también?- pregunto ella al ya no verlo con la camisa rosada.

Él no le hizo caso y lanzo la capsula que tenía en su mano. Se pudo apreciar una moderna _'Moto Lineal'_ de color negro.

El peli-negro subió a lo que ella solo miro.

_ ¿Quieres que me suba?-pregunto.

_No estoy con tu tiempo

_Bien, bien, tranquilízate, ya me subo

_ ¿Quién te ha dicho que subas?- pregunto cuando ella ya estaba atrás de él.

_ ¡No molestes!- dijo golpeando suavemente la espalda de vegeta.

_Tú te subiste, así que es tu problema

_ ¿Ah?

Luego de eso no se escuchó nada, excepto por el _'rugido'_ de la moto, la peli-azul grito y así él se pudo vengar sobre el tema de la ropa. Se puso en marcha rápidamente, haciendo que Bulma gritase como loca pidiéndole que parara.

Claramente no le hizo caso y disfruto que ella le rogara.

Pasados ya unos minutos Bulma abrió lentamente los ojos y observo que ya había llegado a la preparatoria. Bajo rápidamente y miro a vegeta.

_ ¡Te odio! ¿¡Acaso querías matarme!? ¡Maldito!- dijo golpeándolo en el brazo.

El bajo de la moto y mando una amenazante mirada a los chismosos que los miraban sorprendidos.

_Es tu problema, tu subiste- hablo alejándose de ella.

El camino a lo que la peli-azul lo siguió a paso lento.

" _Ahora esos estúpidos comenzaran con sus malditos rumores…"_ , pensó refiriéndose a los estudiantes que los habían mirado, _"Creerán que estoy con ella… O incluso se podrían meter con ella…"_ , pensó pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Bulma.

_Emm, Radits ya dije no quiero salir…

Miro de reojo y encontró a la peli-azul con un rostro incómodo.

_ ¿Pero porque? ¡Vamos anímate!- insistía el acercándose más a Bulma.

_En verdad yo no… - intento persuadirlo, pero puso una cara de confusión- ¿Vegeta?

Radits se sorprendió y volteo para ver si el mencionado estaba detrás de él, se alejó de Bulma y lo miro atentamente.

_Vegeta… ¿Tu…?- titubeo.

_ ¿Yo que?- amenazo acercándose a él.

_Tra-tranquilo, ¿Qui-quieres que me aleje de ella? Lo hare, pero bien…- tartamudeo con los manos en defensa.

_Vete

_Bien

Sin usar fuerza Radits se retío cuestionándose: ¿Así que lo que hablaba ese grupo que los vio era verdad?

El peli-negro dio media vuelta y Bulma camino a su lado.

_Gracias – dijo abrazándolo del brazo contenta.

_ ¿Pero qué haces?- se zafo de ella sonrojado y molesto.

Ingresaron al aula y Bulma se dio la sorpresa de encontrar a Goku junto a Milk sonriéndose y bromeándose.

_Mira- dijo disimuladamente a vegeta.

Sin saber que Milk también la miraba sorprendida y le decía disimuladamente lo mismo a Goku, el cual le explicaba en voz baja que Bulma podría tranquilizar a vegeta si estuvieran juntos.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y esperaron a que Frezeer ingrese al aula. Pero no ingreso el, si no el director.

_Buenos días- saludo.

_Buenos días director

_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el profesor Frezeer no ha venido, viajo. Así que aprovechen este tiempo para estudiar o sociabilizar pero tranquilamente por favor jóvenes

_ ¡Bien!- exclamaron todos contentos.

Roshi rio y salió del aula.

Una vez que se fue, el celular de vegeta vibro de nuevo a lo que él lo tomo. Miro y era un mensaje de 18.

" _Maldición, tengo que resolver esto",_ pensó poniéndose de pie.

_ ¿Ah? ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Bulma a lo que él no le respondió.

 _ **_ (Vegeta, al salón de teatro)-**_ leyó.

_Bien- se dijo así mismo guardando su celular- Tengo que ponerle punto final a esto

Camino hacia al aula de teatro e ingreso. Al hacerlo no encontró a nadie, frunció el ceño y se sentó a esperar.

La misma chica con la que se había chocado apareció e hizo que gruña.

_Vegeta

_ ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo analizándola con la mirada.

_Soy yo, Lazuli

" _¿18?"_ , pensó desconcertado.

Ella se quitó la capucha y rebelo un bonito cabello rubio.

_ ¿Así que cambiaste tu apariencia?- hablo en tono burlón.

_No, solo el cabello- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

_Vallamos al grano, ¿Por qué demonios me buscas ahora?

Ella miro hacia otro lado y suspiro.

_Respóndeme la pregunta con la que me dejaste esa vez

 _ **Flashback**_

_ ¡Sirve más Nappa!- exigió tratando de mantener la compostura, ya que había tomado y estaba por caer, (Cuando tomas y pierdes conciencia de lo que haces).

_Bien, pero no tomes mucho, ya que luego perderás fuerza con 18- bromeo extendiéndole la botella de licor.

El gruño en respuesta.

_ ¿Y es buena en la cama?

_Se puede decir que si, ¿Por qué crees que aún no la desecho?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Nappa rio, pero luego se puso de pie para irse del pequeño _'Escondite'_.

_Me voy- aviso- Así vegeta, cuando termines con 18…

_Si, ya veré, luego es toda tuya

_Genial- bromeo y se fue.

Luego de unas horas vegeta se encontró con 18, la cual lo pudo _'Satisfacer'_. Luego se alistaron, pero ella lo miro de una forma diferente.

_ ¿Qué?- espeto frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Seguiremos haciendo esto?

_No, ya no

_ ¿Pero seguirás con el trato no?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

Vegeta se fue de la habitación dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

_ ¿Es por eso? No digas tonterías, tú no me buscaste solo por eso, ¿Qué ocultas?

_ ¡Respóndeme!

Vegeta miro a otro lado y recordó varias cosas del pasado, se llenó de rabia y la miro con furia. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

_Espera, no te hagas el que no te acuerdas

_Si crees que vamos a hacer lo de antes estas muy equivocada, si tú quieres seguir con eso ve tu sola y no me molestes

_Jamás te había oído hablar así… has cambiado mucho- explico- ¿Qué? No me digas que aquel que no le importaba nada desapareció. Vamos, sabes que tú no eres así

El peli-negro volteo a mirarla y miles de sucesos pasaron por su cabeza.

…

 _ **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a Guest por ayudarme en el nombre de 18 (Lazuli), también a todos por sus hermosos Reviews.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció las peleítas de Vegeta y Bulma? Yo me reí mucho cuando lo escribía xD**_

 _ **Muy bien, ¡Ya apareció 18! ¿Qué se traerá en manos la rubia? Lo descubriremos poco a poco. Para ser sincera odio cuando ella esta con vegeta (-.-) ¡Vegeta es de Bulma y fin! xD**_

 _ **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo…Respecto a mi otro fic, ( a los que lo leen) disculpen la demora por no actualizar, pero me he quedado en blanco, además que en este Fic también me he demorado en actualizar porque… ¡Mis clases comenzaron! Y están explotándome T.T**_

 _ **Exposiciones, trabajos etc, etc. Lo peor que me dicen: "Esta semana estamos tranquilos…La próxima semana comenzamos con fuerza" T.T ya me doy una idea de lo que viene… Así que estoy tratando de actualizar cuando me doy un respiro de todo.**_

 _ **Bueno no los aburro con mi vida y espero sus hermosos Reviews, recuerden que esto no es nada sin ustedes *-***_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Gestos

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 **Capitulo anterior:**

_Si crees que vamos a hacer lo de antes estas muy equivocada, si tú quieres seguir con eso ve tu sola y no me molestes

_Jamás te había oído hablar así… has cambiado mucho- explico- ¿Qué? No me digas que aquel que no le importaba nada desapareció. Vamos, sabes que tú no eres así

El peli-negro volteo a mirarla y miles de sucesos pasaron por su cabeza.

…

 _ **Flashbacks**_

_ ¡Vegeta! ¿¡Me puedes decir de dónde demonios vienes y a estas altas horas de la noche!?- se escuchó un grito de reclamo.

El mencionado que había escuchado eso, no le presto importancia y se disponía a ir a su habitación hasta que alguien lo tomo del brazo.

_ ¡Mira en que desfachatez vienes…!- se acercó y lo olio un poco- ¡Oliendo a alcohol!- alzo la mano justo para tirarle un golpe.

_ ¡No Vegeta!- su madre cogió del brazo a su progenitor- ¡No lo golpees!

_ ¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? ¿Qué lo felicite?- dijo lo último con arrogancia.

_No… S-solo hay que hablar con el…- trato de tranquilizar la situación.

El menor se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su padre y gruño, y sin más se fue a su habitación seguido de su progenitor.

_ ¿¡Tu acaso no entiendes que es lo que haces engendro!?- le grito el mayor molesto.

_ ¡Me importa una mierda lo que crees que haga o no!- respondió encerrándose en su habitación.

* * *

_Vegeta, hijo… Vine a decirte que ya está el…- la mujer se quedó callada en la entrada de la habitación- ¿Qué escondiste ahí?

_ ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de ingresar!?- grito vegeta.

Ella no le hizo caso y camino hacia él, dispuesta a abrir el cajoncito en donde observo que vegeta había escondido algo.

_ ¡Lárgate que ya voy a bajar!- exclamo el sin moverse de su lugar.

_Primero voy a ver que escondiste ahí

_ ¡Te dije que te largaras! No sé qué quieres saber…

Brassica se acercó a el y lo trato de alejar tranquilamente.

_Sabes que si sucede algo… Yo te voy a poyar Vegeta… Eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti…

El peli-negro se tranquilizó un poco, pero luego de analizarlo… Claramente si le decía que vendía ' _Eso'_ lo iba a apoyar y todo, pero ya no le darían los gustos que él quería; sacudió la cabeza y gruño. Alejo a su madre y negó con la cabeza.

_Solo vete, no hagas que te eche- advirtió molesto.

* * *

Luego de que Lazuli haga lo que le dijo en el hotel, y obviamente dejarla con la duda de: "¿Seguiremos haciendo esto?" Vegeta se fue a la mansión de sus padres… Hoy había sido un agotador día.

_ ¡Maldición Vegeta! ¡Tenías que estar aquí hace tres horas! ¡Sabias que hoy teníamos que presentarte al mundo de los negocios!- le grito su padre apenas ingreso.

_ ¿Vegeta estas bien? Llegas muy tarde…- le hablo su madre.

Camino hacia la sala y se lanzó en el mueble cansado, observo como sus padres se sentaban al frente de él.

_Vegeta tenemos que hablar…- le hablo tranquila su progenitora.

_ ¿De?- dijo cerrando los ojos molesto.

_Pues hijo… Tienes que dejar de tomar…

Abrió los ojos y la analizo con la mirada.

_Y hacer…- ella no termino de hablar.

_Engendro tú ya sabes lo que haces- hablo en tono brusco su padre.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y gruño, hizo como que escuchaba todo su discurso, pero llegó al punto en que se aburrió. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cochera de la mansión, y aun así escuchando los gritos de su padre se fue.

_ ¡Vegeta!– eso fue lo último que escucho desde afuera, ya que su madre salió a verlo.

Al llegar a su "Refugio" algo tonto que le había puesto Nappa como nombre, se hecho en el mueble y miro un poco de TV.

" _Por fin tranquilidad maldición… Ya me tienen harto con sus estúpidos reclamos… ¿¡Porque no me dejan en paz!?"_

Paso así una hora, pensando y a la vez oyendo en las noticias como algunos desafortunados perdían a un familiar, un conocido, etc… Como siempre todo los días lo mismo en las noticias.

 __/Disculpen la interrupción… Nuestro reportero Max nos acaba de informar este lamentable incidente. Adelante Max/-_ escucho.

 __/Nos encontramos frente a los restos de la mansión Ouji, hace solo unos instantes acaban de controlar el fuego… Pero lamentablemente no se encuentran rastros de la familia…/_

Solo al escuchar esas palabras… _"Frente a los restos de la mansión Ouji"_ se tensó y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Eso no podía ser cierto verdad? ¿Incendio? ¿¡Pero cuando demonios hubo un incendio!?

Corrió hacia la _'Moto Lineal'_ y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia su hogar.

Y ahí se pudo dar cuenta que en solo un instante se te podía arrebatar todo, todo lo que tenías… Y solo por pensar en ti y ser inmaduro.

 _ **Fin de los Flashbacks**_

_Sé que no lo olvidas… Pero– hablo Lazuli pero vegeta la interrumpió.

_ ¡Pero nada! Esto no quedara así, ¿Entendiste?

Sin más vegeta se fue algo incómodo por recordar todo, así tan de repente…

¡Rin! ¡Rin!

Al salir del salón de teatro, todos salieron de las aulas gracias al timbre y ahí se pudo encontrar con Bulma.

_ ¿Y dónde estabas?– pregunto caminando junto a él.

Vegeta no le hizo caso y se alejó de ella, camino hacia la salida de la preparatoria y saco las llaves de su moto.

_ ¡No me dejes hablando sola tonto!– reclamo Bulma atrás de el– ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya te vas? Pero si aún no terminan las clases… Además tú me tienes que llevar a mi casa… digo eso por- ella no termino de hablar ya que vegeta se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Vegeta! – grito Bulma al ver como se alejaba.

_ ¡Hey Bulma! –llamo Milk, la cual estaba junto a Goku.

La peli-azul la miro y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

_Oye Milk… ¿Me podrías prestar tu auto?

_ ¿Ah? ¿Ya te vas? ¿Te siente bien?

_ ¿Te sucede algo Bulma? –pregunto Goku.

_No me pasa nada… Ya luego les cuento –quiño el ojo.

_Bien, bien, toma –Milk le dio las llaves de su auto y Bulma se fue.

" _¿Pero qué te sucede vegeta? ¡Lo admito! ¡Me preocupas hombre!"_ , pensó sonrojándose, _"Pero claro… Eso a ti no te importa nada"_

* * *

_ ¡Maldición! Ya estoy harto de esto –grito, y casi al instante callo un jarrón. Los vidrios se incrustaron en su mano y gruño – ¿Ahora qué? ¿El estúpido de Frezeer me gritara por esto? –dijo para sí mismo con burla.

Pateo el mueble haciendo que este choque con la pared, y asi continuo con el resto de cosas de la sala.

_ ¡Entonces si el maldito ese va a gritar que sea por una buena razón!- gruño por el dolor en sus manos, las cuales ya se hubieran recuperado si no fuera por esos vidrios.

Subió hacia el gimnasio de la mansión y se dedicó a golpear el saco de boxeo, tenía que desahogarse, y aunque sea imaginarse al desgraciado que le arrebató todo.

* * *

_¿Vegeta? –pregunto Bulma abriendo la puerta lentamente – ¿¡Pero que paso aquí!? ¡Vegeta!

La peli-azul subió las escaleras, algo temerosa, ya que no conocía la mansión.

Para su suerte escucho golpes en una habitación e ingreso en ella, así encontrándose con vegeta.

_ ¿Pero qué crees que haces? –Pregunto sorprendida – ¡Ya te lastimaste de nuevo las manos! Oh ya se… ¿¡Era con el jarrón de abajo no!?

Vegeta solo la miro y gruño furioso.

_ ¿Qué mierda haces acá? ¡Lárgate!

_No me voy hasta curarte

La peli-azul se calmó al ver que él se acercaba a ella, pensaba que iba a aceptar su petición; pero se sorprendió al ver como el la empujaba bruscamente, así manchando su ropa con sangre.

_Au, me lastimas… ¡Suéltame! –intento zafarse Bulma.

Una vez afuera de la habitación vegeta tomo la manija y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_ ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡No seas maleducado! –grito Bulma.

" _¡Lárgate de una vez por todas maldita mujer!"_ , pensó al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, _"¿¡Porque te encanta tanto insistir en algo que no puedes cambiar!?"_

_ ¡Vegeta! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

" _Persistente…"_ , pensó apretando los dientes, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Bulma hizo que dejara de golpear el saco.

_Oye… Si te sucede algo… Puedes contar conmigo vegeta –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta –Sabes…eres la primera persona que conozco así… o sea que no tiene que fingir algo que no es…

" _Algo parecido a ella…",_ pensó y camino hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y Bulma cayó de espaldas hacia su pecho, ya que estaba apoyada en la puerta.

_ ¿Te largas si me curas verdad?

_Emm si –respondió nerviosa alejándose de él.

Así Bulma pudo convencer a vegeta para curarlo, el peli-negro la guio hacia una habitación y ella con toda la paciencia del mundo lo curo y no le grito.

Observo como el cerraba los ojos y sonrió, no sabía porque, pero le dio un beso en la frente. Una locura que disfruto mucho y al parecer él no le molesto.

Camino hacia la salida y apago la luz, pero antes de cerrar por completo la puerta…

_Gracias –escucho en susurro, esa simple palabra hizo que voltee a verlo y le dedicara una sonrisa tierna.

_De nada vegeta…

Una vez que recogiera rápidamente todo el desorden de la sala se encamino hacia su casa, ya se había ido de la preparatoria y necesitaba realizar la locura que se le paso cuando estaba limpiando.

_Te sorprenderé –dijo para sí misma entusiasmada.

…

 _ **Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! (No he muerto xD) Espero este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ufff ¿Que les digo?… extrañe escribir… Por fin me libere un poco para escribir este pequeño pedazo que me gusto.**_

 _ **Agradezco a aquellas personas que me mandaron un mensaje pidiéndome que continúe, en especial a Naomigomiz, en verdad gracias linda ;)**_

 _ **Espero escribir el próximo capítulo pronto… ¡Cuídense mucho!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Un traje

" _ **Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 **Capitulo anterior:**

Una vez que recogiera rápidamente todo el desorden de la sala se encamino hacia su casa, ya se había ido de la preparatoria y necesitaba realizar la locura que se le paso cuando estaba limpiando.

_Te sorprenderé –dijo para sí misma entusiasmada.

 _ **Antes de leer: En este capítulo veremos sobre el tema de la Cámara de Gravedad, pues quiero aclarar que no me guío de la verdadera, ya que esa es diseñada para vegeta en saiyajin, y en esta es para un humano y créanme que quiero que él sea el más fuerte de todos los humanos *-* en fin… Solo quería aclarar eso, disfruten su lectura.**_

…

Al llegar a su mansión, camino directamente al laboratorio que compartía con su padre.

_Supongo que papa no se molestara si avanzo esto… - hablo para ella misma – Si, y…mmm... ¿Y si para esta máquina mejor le hago un traje?… ¡Claro! ¡Bulma Brief eres brillante!

Cogió los planos entusiasmada y a la vez su caja de herramientas.

_El trague se adaptará a la gravedad… pero…bien, bien si puedo hacerlo – se amarro el cabello y puso manos a la obra.

 _ **Cuatro semanas después…**_

Todo iba perfecto con la sorpresa de Bulma, la cual se había esforzado enormemente para terminar todo a tiempo. Aun así con la actitud de vegeta…

En el transcurso de las cuatro semanas él estaba más callado de lo normal, sí, mucho más de lo que realmente era. Pero lo que la tranquilizaba era que por lo menos la dejaba ir con él.

_Adiós vegeta –se despidió quiñándole el ojo alegre.

El solo se dio media vuelta y se fue a la mansión que compartía con Zarbon y Frezeer.

_Ufff que día tan aburrido –dijo al ingresar a casa –Un momento…

Cogió su celular y se fijó que día era hoy, contando desde que sus padres se fueron.

_ ¡Pero qué mala hija soy! –se requimino y contacto a sus padres.

" _¡Claro! Vegeta aquí, vegeta por allá… ¿¡Y tus padres Bulma Brief!?"_

 __/Hola/ -_ se escuchó la voz de su madre.

 __/ ¡Hola mama! ¿Cuándo regresaran a casa? Los extraño mucho…Me dijeron tres semanas y ya se pasaron una de más/_

 __/Hay linda lo siento mucho, pero tu padre y yo quedamos exhaustos después de ver varias opciones para la empresa… ¿Sabes hija? Habían muchachos de tu edad, muy apuestos… ¡Me vece encantado que hubieses venido con nosotros!/_

 __/ ¡Mama!/ -_ se sonrojo _\- /Bien… ¿Y en donde están ahora?/_

 __/ ¡Oh querida! ¡Es hermoso…! Nos fuimos como turistas en la zona y probé los pastelillos…Hija si veces visto la variedad de pasteles/-_ hablo entusiasmada.

 __/Ay mama…/-_ suspiro _\- / ¿Y cuando vuelven?/_

 __/Tu padre me dice que en tres días estamos allá… ¡No te preocupes que te estamos llevando algunas cosas!/-_ dijo tiernamente.

 __/Gracias, pues bueno… Yo estoy algo ocupada… Más tarde los llamo ¿Ok?/_

 __/Bien y ¿Cómo esta vegeta?/_

 __/Hay, está más callado de lo normal y… ¡Espera! ¡Mama!/-_ chillo avergonzada.

 __/Bien, bien ahora sí, adiós/_

 __/ ¡No pienses que estoy con vegeta y…!/-_ se calló pues su madre ya había cortado.

Gruño y se dispuso a preparar su comida instantánea.

" _Luego de hacer todo lo llamare"_ , pensó sonriendo.

Pasaron un par de horas, _(Ya casi de noche)_ se dio un refrescante baño para quitarse el estrés de las tareas que le habían dejado.

Luego de alistarse con unos shorts mostaza y una blusa suelta color blanco, tomo el celular y llamo a vegeta.

¿Qué cómo tenía el número de vegeta? Pues ella se dio cuenta el mismo día que él le quito su celular… Claramente no dijo nada para no arruinar la bonita _'Amistad'_ que según ella podría tener más adelante.

 __/ ¿Y ahora qué quieres?/ -_ se escuchó de forma brusca y molesta.

 __/Hola Vegeta, pues quiero que vengas a mi casa/_

 __/ ¿Tú no te cansas de molestar mujer? ¿Crees que todo el mundo pierde el tiempo como tú?/_

 __/ ¡Imbécil! ¡Yo no pierdo el tiempo! Más bien te llamaba para darte un regalo… ¡Eres un idiota que no sabe apreciar eso!/_

 __/ ¿Regalo? Es tu maldito problema si tú lo hiciste, yo no te obligue/_

 __/Oh, pues veo que al 'Gran Vegeta Ouji' no le importa el tema de la Cámara de Gravedad/-_ dijo de forma sarcástica.

No se escuchó respuesta a lo que ella decidió retomar la conversación.

 __/ ¿Y vendrás?/ -_ pregunto, a lo que recibo como respuesta el timbre de la puerta.

 __/ ¿Vegeta?/-_ pregunto por el móvil pero ya habían cortado la llamada.

_Ese maldito… Pero yo tengo la culpa por esforzarme en algo que ni me dará las gracias… - hablo para ella misma caminando hacia la puerta –supongo que un _'Gracias'_ de él se escucha una sola vez en tu vida

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un vegeta cruzado de brazos.

_Oh, viniste –dijo sorprendida.

_Escuche todo tu berrinche mujer… Ya dime, donde está la Cámara de Gravedad. Espero no seas una completa imbécil para llamarme sin haberla terminado

_ ¿Eh? Digo… ¡No me digas imbécil! Obviamente no te llamaría por una razón como esa –hablo molesta –.Pasa

Una vez adentro, ella camino hacia la cocina sacando una caja decorada, la abrazo emocionada y camino hacia él.

_Toma – dijo entregando la caja con una sonrisa.

Vegeta arqueo una ceja y la tomo.

_Vamos ábrela

Él le hizo caso y abrió la caja, encontrándose con un traje color azul marino, y algo parecido a una armadura, junto a ella había unas botas y guantes blancos.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? –pregunto ansiosa Bulma.

_ ¡Es un maldito y simple traje! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de Gravedad, ¿Para esto me llamaste? –espeto molesto.

Bulma frunció el ceño y claramente no le gusto la reacción de él.

_ ¡Óyeme…! –Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse –Ese no es un traje común y corriente, y aunque no lo creas tiene que ver mucho con la cámara de gravedad…

_Oh no me digas… Es mágico –dijo lo último con arrogancia.

_Déjame explicártelo cabeza hueca –dijo tomando el traje.

Vegeta la miro aun molesto.

_Pues veras… Como dije _'La Cámara de Gravedad'_ te ayudara a entrenar y tener una condición física favorable, claramente eso se puede conseguir en un Gimnasio si se va frecuentemente, llevando una vida sana etc. Pero la diferencia entre la cámara de Gravedad y el Gimnasio es que esta te ayudara a entrenar con gravedad –rió por su explicación, así recibiendo la cara de molestia de vegeta – Y no una gravedad cualquiera como los astronautas… Te hará flotar si lo deseas… Para esto cree este traje… El cual te ayudara a mantenerte estable, así logrando que la gravedad te haga sentir más pesado, claramente un peso considerable para un humano

El peli-negro cambio su cara de molestia por una asombrada, miro el traje y lo analizo.

_Quiero probarlo, para ver si lo que dices no son ridiculeces

_No lo son –aclaro ella.

_ ¿Dónde está la cámara de gravedad? –pregunto.

_Oh, aquí –dijo enseñando la capsula que tenía en su mano.

Obviamente cualquier invento de la familia Brief se guardaba en una capsula, no solo porque eran los creadores de aquellas brillante capsulas, si no que era más accesible tenerla ahí.

_Muévete entonces –ordeno escondiendo el entusiasmo de probar aquella máquina que lo volvería mejor que Zarbon, aquel que por ser mayor era más fuerte que él.

_Espera _'Señor mandón'_. Primero debes ponerte el traje, tonto

Una vez que Bulma le indicara donde estaría la cámara de gravedad y también en donde se cambiaría con el traje se fue dejando solo a vegeta.

" _Estúpido traje",_ pensó cuando no encontraba el guante de su mano derecha.

Ya listo camino hacia el jardín trasero en donde Bulma le había dicho que estaría la Cámara de gravedad.

Y si, ahí estaba una enorme esfera metálica con enorme letras que tenían el logo de la empresa de la peli-azul.

" _Y eso que cuando lo vi era una pequeña esfera de cables…"_ , pensó sonriendo de lado.

Apretó un botón y la puerta ligeramente se deslizo hacia arriba dejándolo entrar.

Ingreso y miro hacia todos lados inspeccionando el lugar.

" _Muy bien…"_

_ ¡Hola de nuevo Vegeta! –se escuchó.

Pudo observar el rostro de Bulma en una pantalla enorme.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

_Pues vengo a ver cómo te va… Además de decirte la última sorpresa –hablo feliz –pero claro… ese es cuando ya te acostumbres a la gravedad y –

_Solo muestra tu tonto regalo mujer

_Bueno, bueno –dijo echando toda la humildad al tacho, ella quería presumir su buen trabajo – ¡Hice un androide!

Casi al instante se pudo apreciar una figura humanoide.

_Claro que use los planos de los androides que sirven en la casa –explico –. No fue para nada difícil… Solo tuve que programarlos –dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

_Bien probemos esta chatarra

_ ¡No! Digo… Tus manos están lastimadas aun… Yo creo que solo debes hacer abdominales y adaptarte a la gravedad que pondré

_Tu solo hazme caso

_No, tus manos tenían cortes

_Mujer… ¿Tú viste mis manos cuando vine acá? –pregunto molesto.

_Emm, no. Solo quería ver tu reacción cuando vieras el traje

Vegeta se sacó los guantes y alzo una mano frunciendo el ceño, todo lo que tenía que hacer para que esa testaruda mujer lo deje usar uno de sus inventos.

_Oh, tienes coagulación rápida… ¡Ya sanaron! ¡Me sorprendes! ¿Te podría hacer unos análisis vegeta? –pregunto de forma curiosa.

_ ¡No soy tu estúpido conejo de pruebas!

_Bien, pero no te molestes

Una vez que Bulma activara la gravedad e hiciera que aquel androide se moviera, _(Claramente no como uno del anime, estos son adaptables para la fuerza de un humano)_ Vegeta pudo sentir que era entrenar verdaderamente, casi no podía mover muy bien su cuerpo y eso le gustaba, tenía un nuevo desafío: Tenía que volverse más fuerte.

_Nada mal para tu primera prueba –felicito Bulma apagando la gravedad, haciendo que él se moleste.

_ ¿Porque lo apagaste? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

_Porque si, además ya es hora de cenar… ¡Ya voy para allá! –dijo cortando la transición.

En menos de diez minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente y orgullosa Bulma, la cual se lanzó a abrazarlo.

_No seas escandalosa, pude haberlo hecho mejor si no fuera por una persona que apago la gravedad –hablo alejándola.

_Bien… Recuerda que puedes usarla cuando quieras

_ ¿Qué planeas dejándome usar esto?

_Nada –dijo sonriendo.

Vegeta solamente arqueo una ceja y salió de ahí.

_Acompáñame a cenar –pidió ella.

El sin rechistar la siguió hacia el interior de la casa, encontrándose con la mesa lista y con un delicioso aroma.

_Ya tenías todo esto listo –dijo de forma seria.

_Pues sí, pero qué más da –hablo sentándose en un asiento.

Ya listos vegeta devoro lo que tenía enfrente de él, mientras Bulma comía tranquilamente riendo por el comportamiento de él.

Bulma queriendo dar un tema de conversación hablo de su familia y las cosas que había vivido, pero al ver que él no le hacía caso decidió hablar de la familia de Vegeta.

_Oye Vegeta… ¿Y tu familia? –pregunto de forma inocente.

El dejo de comer y la miro de la forma más seria que podía haber mirado una persona.

La peli-azul pudo diferenciar que esa mirada de seriedad era algo combinado con furia y tristeza.

_Hey… ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto dejando de comer.

Vegeta se puso de pie bruscamente y camino hacia la habitación en donde había dejado su ropa.

_ ¡Vegeta! ¿Por qué te vas así? Dime si dije algo malo… - hablo ella caminando detrás de él.

_No es de tu incumbencia –hablo en un tono seco abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

_Claro que si… Quiero saber porque te pones así… Confía en mi yo–

_ ¡Te dije que no es de tu incumbencia! –grito tomando la mano de Bulma, la cual estaba por tocar su hombro.

_Au, Vegeta… - se quejó cerrando un ojo en señal de dolor.

El peli-negro soltó su mano y la alejo, Bulma sin darse por vencida se sentó en la cama junto a él.

_Sabes vegeta… Cuando una persona es así te das cuenta de lo ha sufrido...,no digas nada –dijo antes de que el abra la boca –Solamente siento que lo se… Ese es la verdadera fuerza de una persona, no es la fuerza física… Si no, todo lo que tuvo que vivir, así volviéndose fuerte… ¿Pero sabes? las personas más fuertes necesitan desahogarse… - hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

Bulma se acercó lo suficiente a él y lo beso. Fue un beso diferente al primero, este era acompañado de una sinceridad pura…

Ella lo acerco más si misma queriendo profundizar el beso, mientras que el correspondía recostándola en la cama cuidadosamente.

Bulma dejo que el besara su cuello, si, dándole el pase para el siguiente paso.

El siguiente paso en donde solo esas cuatro paredes serian testigo de lo que harían.

…

 _ **_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Awww juro que amo la última parte, ¡La amo!**_

 _ **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, y leí sus hermosos Reviews *-* También leyendo aquellos comentarios desagradables… Solo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad, (Disculpen) Pero si aquella persona que me dejo ese Review tan molesto lee esto… Pues déjeme decirle que se meta con mi Fic y conmigo, pero no con mi madre, maldición, ¿Hasta ese punto ha llegado?**_

 _ **En fin… No volveré a hacer eso, ya que no vale la pena. Además si no le gusta que no lo lea y todos felices *-***_

 _ **Espero que aquellas lectoras que en verdad me importan les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho!**_


	9. AVISO

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Se que esta historia la deje abandonada, pero la estoy subiendo de nuevo EDITADA. Es como si fuera un borrón y cuenta nueva (?) xD, he cambiado varias cosas de la trama, espero les guste.**

 **La pueden encontrar en mi perfil como: "Entre el amor y el poder"**

 **¡Los espero allá!**


End file.
